Closing Down The Pub
by luckyirish418
Summary: This is what happened in my head after the WilSon scenes closed on 4-18-13. I would like to say thank you to Rach, a single text with an idea inspired this whole moment, I hope you enjoy. I do not own DOOL or its characters. I have stolen dialogue directly from the episode that aired 4-18-13 I hope you enjoy!


_So after watching the WliSon scenes from 4-18-13 OVER and OVER and OVER I kept seeing what I wanted to happen after Caroline walked away from the table. My girl Rach (thanks for the inspiration, I was stuck until you sent me that text) and I were discussing how it looked like Will wanted to take a big ol' bite out of Sonny's ass the entire time they were sitting there. He couldn't keep his hands to himself and Sonny was sorta shy and adorable (almost a flip to how they used to be...). With that said I do not own (to my never ending regret) DOOL, the characters or the dialogue (which I have stolen DIRECTLY from the show on 4-18-13). I hope you enjoy...I had a blast writing this...now excuse my while I go take a cold shower...lmao!_

They crashed into the Pub all talking at once. They crowded around a table; Will stole a chair from the table beside them, Chad grabbing one from a table in the middle. It was getting late in the evening and the Pub was pretty quiet for a Saturday night. As they all took their seats, Will spoke up.

"I'm going to grab something to drink." And to his annoyance, Brian offered to help him carry. Will didn't say anything just headed for the bar. Will had done a terrific job over the last few hours pretending Brian didn't exist. That he wasn't flirting with his boyfriend, right in front of him. Will had been pretending Brian wasn't trying to get in Sonny pants. Will leaned against the bar and ordered. "Could I get two large pitchers of unsweetened Iced Tea? Please?" Brian lounged with his back against the bar across from him.

He knew Sonny hadn't slept with anyone while they were apart. They'd had a conversation the same night they got back together. Sonny had admitted to hanging out with Brian and sharing a few kisses. He explained Valentine's Day hadn't been a date; they'd simply gone to the gym and climbed a wall. Will smirked when he thought about the fact that he still hung out on the practice wall.

Will had admitted to Sonny he thought they'd slept together, but didn't tell him he saw them leave Common Grounds together or the fact that Brian had insinuated they had sex. Will had been more then relived to discover that Sonny hadn't slept with Brian. Will was also not going to dwell on any of the time he and Sonny had spent apart. Because they were together now and better than ever, maybe even better than they were before.

Brian broke the silence as they stood at the bar. "So, ahhh…when's this baby of yours due?"

Will looked over his shoulder, then back at Brian. Answering the question meant conversation and conversation meant Will had to acknowledge his existence. He was determined to be a good person. Sonny had admitted his mistake and for some reason Brian always managed to tag along when they played Basketball. Sonny wasn't giving anything back to Brian, if anything he was spending as much time as Will ignoring him. Sonny had a good heart and felt bad about leading Brian on, so he was trying to be a good friend. So Will steeled himself to be civil and have a conversation. "Ummm…soon."

For just a moment Will let himself forget that Brian was a douche. But then he opened his mouth. "My guess is Sonny isn't going to be too thrilled about that."

Will fidgeted as he leaned against the bar. Why am I even having the conversation? Then he realized Brian was going to keep needling him and bothering him unless he stood up for himself. Brian was a bully, just like Nick. Manipulating to get their way – fuck civil.

"You know what Brian? Umm…I…I…cut you a lot of slack with all the crap that you pulled when Sonny and I were having a rough patch. But you have hit your limit man."

"Come on Will, what's with the attitude? I just made a comment." Brian feigned ignorance yet again for his behavior. Will simply leaned against the bar and seethed.

"Look man, I know your Sonny's friend." Will nearly choked on those words.

"I was kinda hoping I was your friend too."

Will straightened and looked at Brian. Is he kidding? "Really?" Brian just shrugged. "Does a friend try to convince me he slept with my boyfriend? I don't think so"

Brian began talking before Will could even finish. "I, you jumped to that conclusion all by yourself. I never once said…"

Will was done listening to this already. "No, no, no…you worded things to make sure I jumped. And by the way, I am more than aware of how you're doing your little thing around him all the time."

"Excuse me?" Any sincerity from Brian completely forgotten.

"Every chance you get you hang out an available sign."

Brian rolled his eyes and looked away. "Please." He still wasn't convinced Sonny wanted to be a father. But this fierce, protective Will is not someone he's ever seen before. He's starting to wonder if he has in fact underestimated Sonny's dedication to Will, since Will's dedication to Sonny is surprising him right now.

Will just chuckled at how much of a jerk Brian was really being. "I mean, you're a bright guy and everybody knows it. I don't understand why you are so clueless."

"Clueless about what?"

"Ummm…Sonny and I are together." Will never broke eye contact as he laid it all on the line for the first and last time with Brian. "Sonny is mine." Will let that sink in for a moment. "So if you want to go ahead and…and take a shot; try your luck, go ahead man. Go ahead."

The bartender set the pitchers of iced tea on the counter and they each grabbed on. Chad was heading out, but he tossed some money on the table. Will scooped it up "I'm going to grab some fries." Sonny would want fries, he always did after Basketball. Sonny smiled and chuckled at him, knowing he'd been read like a book. T went up to the bar with Will, leaving Sonny and Brian alone at the table.

Brian just watched Sonny pour iced tea as Will's final words ran through his head. Did he really want to be known as that guy? He liked Sonny, but if he was honest with himself, he never had a chance. Even when Sonny wasn't dating Will, he knew Sonny had been thinking about him every single moment they were together.

Sonny caught him staring. "What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm always flirting with you. What do you think?"

Sonny was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he had to admit, in Will's shoes he probably would have confronted Brian. Apparently it was time to spell out to Brian what Will meant to him. "Will and I love each other. Which means we trust each other."

"You guys weren't always so solid." Brian knew he was grasping at straws.

"I know. And, that was my fault for sending you mixed signals and I'm sorry. But, that's why I've been cutting you slack lately, but there is a limit."

So now Will and Sonny are cutting him slack. Apparently he WAS that guy. "Cutting me slack?"

"I've been cutting you slack because for months I've been ignoring your innuendos, your looks, your secret smiles. And I just thought eventually you'd get the message when I didn't respond, but you haven't, so here it is; stop. Will and I are together and we love each other. And if you want to continue to be friends, you're going to have to let it go." Sonny paused and knew that now wasn't the time to soften the blow. The last thing he wanted was any misunderstanding. Will deserved that much from him after what he'd done. "Is that clear?"

Brian nodded. "Clear."

The four sat together at a table chatting about upcoming concerts and sports. Will only caught some of what was going on around him, because with his arm resting over Sonny's shoulders and Sonny's head in the crook of his elbow, all he could think about was getting Sonny naked under him. Will barely took his eyes of Sonny, devouring him with his eyes. A couple times Sonny would look at him and Will just knew he was thinking the same thing. Sonny leaned into him, his right hand resting high on Will's thigh.

Will turned back in just in time to hear T offering to set Brian up with Audrey's brother. He laughed because he'd met Audrey's brother and he was fantastically homely, so he thought Brian was getting exactly what he deserved. He laughed a little harder when he heard Sonny giggle at T. He was so grateful that the two were getting along; they were two of the most loyal people in Will's life.

T ended up catching a ride home with Brian; leaving Will, Sonny and their sexual tension alone at the table. Sonny reached back and caressed his fingers from Will's elbow to his hand on the arm around his shoulders. What he really wanted was to go home and get Will in the shower. Instead by some unspoken agreement they sat close together at the table, letting the air simmer around them.

"Brian is not gonna like Audrey's brother."

"No?" They shared a look, knowing that this was the last time they were ever going to discuss Brian.

"Why not?" Sonny had to look away, because Will's eyes were too much right now. The raw hunger in Will's eyes was doing insane things to his libido and he was having a hard time thinking, let alone talking.

"Ahh, let's just say he looks nothing like his sister."

"Hmmm."

Will continued to mess with the string of Sonny's sweatshirt, but this time he used it to tease Sonny's nipple until it was hard through his shirt. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. It's just nice seeing you this happy." Sonny let his gaze lock with Will's again and found himself trapped in the burning blue.

"You know why I'm this happy?" Sonny tilted his head, not sure where Will was going with this. "I'm with you."

They leaned into each other, gently pressing their noses together. Savoring those few moments when their faces were close and they were sharing the same air. Their lips came together once and then separated. They each angled back to each other, mouths open, lips slipping together as the heat around them rose as steam.

Neither wanted to stop, but gently pulled back and ogled each other. Will decided to reach for some safe ground, so he wouldn't embarrass himself by taking Sonny over the table, while his great grandmother finished closing up the pub for the night. "I had fun today."

"Me too. I feel like it's been like such a long time since I've seen you this…relaxed. You know? Cause you've been under so much pressure lately."

"Me? What about you?" Sonny chuckled and leaned back to gaze at Will. "You got in a fight with Nick. You know? You agreed to help me out with the baby. "

"Arianna Grace is going to have an amazing life. And you're…and we're…" Will eyebrows shot up. It was the first time Sonny had included himself in raising Arianna. Will's heart began to race as he gazed at Sonny. "…going to help make it happen. No matter what."

"Thank you. Sounds like you've really thought this through." In just a breath, the conversation had moved to serious territory. Sonny had just promised him that they would be together to raise Arianna.

"I did." Sonny straightened so he could look right at Will. "I want you in my life Will. I want you to be happy."

So many feelings were rushing through Will. He had never and would never love anyone like he loved Sonny. He'd never had anyone love him like Sonny. He knew his parents loved him and he knew Grandma Marlena and Kate loved him, but none of them could make him feel like he was a warrior. Just a few words from Sonny and he felt like everything was going to be okay and he could take on this next adventure and be okay. Instead of saying anything, he simply folded himself into Sonny. Bringing his other hand up and plunging his fingers in Sonny's hair.

For a moment they forgot where they were and simply lost themselves in the feel of their lips against each other. Will stroked his tongue against Sonny's for a moment, before slowly pulling back and looking at the man who'd just promised to spend the rest of his life with him.

Will's great gram Caroline came over and gently cleared her throat. The boys broke apart, but couldn't stop the grins on their faces. Caroline smiled back. "I just came over to say how nice it is to see you both so happy."

Sonny smiled at Caroline then at Will, who was still struggling to stop staring at Sonny. "Oh, well thank you, thank you. We are, we are very happy."

"You know I've been around a lot of years. Things change and I think it's about time everyone can be who they are. Wherever they are. Right?"

Will and Sonny both smiled at the wonderful woman in front of them. "Right."

"Well, there was another reason I came over. I was supposed to stay and close up tonight, but a friend of mine asked me to go out on the town tonight."

Will and Sonny shared a look at what Caroline could possibly be doing out on the town and realized that they didn't want to know. "Why don't you see if Roger or Sara can do it, it looks like they just finished closing up the bar?" Will was desperate to get Sonny alone.

Caroline smiled. "I just asked, but apparently they have a hot date tonight. With each other."

Sonny spoke before Will could say anything else. "We can definitely do that for you Mrs. Brady."

"Thank you so much. We only have one person staying up stairs right now and they are gone for the weekend. So once all the tables are cleaned and the chairs are up, you can just lock up and head out. I really appreciate it."

She came around the table and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She collected her coat and slipped out the door.

Will and Sonny sat at the table for a few more minutes waiting for Roger and Sara to clear out. As soon as Caroline left, Will and Sonny paid a little more attention to their surroundings and noticed that Roger and Sara definitely had the hots for one another. They left holding hands with a quick wave to Will and Sonny.

Will smiled at Sonny. "Well let's get this done so I can take you home."

Sonny grinned back and leaned into Will again and gave him a soft kiss. "What happens when we get home?"

"I ravish you, in every way I've been thinking about doing since this afternoon watching you play Basketball and getting all sweaty."

They began clearing off the couple tables covered with pub food and beer bottles. Sonny wandered over to the Juke Box in the corner, a novelty that you couldn't find anywhere else but the Brady Pub these days. The songs were a flashback themselves, but after a few times he figured out the songs to play that he had actually heard before. Sonny decided to go mushy and see if he could get Will to dance with him tonight. That little activity was still on the check list of things not done. He pressed a few buttons and out poured Journey "Faithfully"; circa 1983 according to the tag.

Will didn't miss a beat and started singing. His voice scratchy, raspy and so very sexy. Sonny simply turned and listened to him sing and watched his hips sway as he wiped off the table.

_"Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind…"_

Sonny wandered around to the back of the bar. He started putting the coffee station away. He opened the small fridge behind the bar and something caught his eye. Sonny knew exactly what to do next. He closed the fridge and walked to the Pub door. He flipped the closed sign, the lock and drew the shade down. He wandered down the row of windows and slowly closed the blinds.

The whole time he moved throughout the Pub, he listened to Will sing.

_"Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family…"_

He dimmed the lights and walked over to Will, placing his hands on Will's waist and sliding him flush against him. Will kept singing as he turned in Sonny's arms and wrapped his own around Sonny's neck. Sonny enclosed his arms around Will's waist and couldn't contain a mile wide smile when Will put his head on his shoulder and they began to slowly rock together to the music.

_"Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be"_

They both laughed out loud when Will changed the next line to fit the two of them.

_"Oh Boy _

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully…"_

As they were dancing and Will was singing, Sonny had maneuvered them towards the bar. He leaned Will back until he was pressed between the bar and himself. Will's eyes danced as they scanned Sonny's face before coming to rest on his lips.

He pressed himself into Sonny as their lips came together. Alone now, they didn't have to think about anything but each other. They became obsessed with making the other moan.

Will waited for Sonny to explore the depths of him mouth. As Sonny's tongue snuck past Will's lips, he began to suck. Sonny whimpered and clutched Will's ass bringing their erections roughly against each other through the soft mesh of their pants.

Sonny moved seductively as he leisurely assaulted Will's mouth. They were close enough that when Will softly moaned and exhaled, Sonny not only heard it but he felt Will's warm breath against his lips. The combination was lethal, Sonny ground his teeth to stop himself from plundering exactly where they stood. Since this afternoon Sonny had been wound tighter then a top. They'd taken the court and Will had simply consumed him. They were playing on the same team, but he still found himself bumping up against Will. More than once Will's wandering hands had caused him to miss play a pass or catch.

Then they'd come back here and Will hadn't taken his eyes off him. Every time Sonny stole a glance, Will had been staring at him and not in a creepy way. Sonny knew exactly what was in Will's eyes and it wasn't creepy. As they'd sat at the table, Will had constantly touched him. There was no way that Will could know what that did to him. It was a complete turn on that Will wasn't shy about showing affection. They sat close together, with friends and his family nearby, and his boyfriend hadn't stopped touching or rubbing or staring since they'd sat down.

Sonny slowly skimmed his hands down Will's arms; he grabbed his wrists and stretched his arms out to his sides until they were resting along the top of the bar. He whispered, "Don't move" against Will's swollen lips.

Will grinned and wrapped his fingers along the bar.

Sonny walked back to the little fridge behind the bar, opened the door and reached in. He slowly shook the can of Redi-whip as he crossed back in front of Will.

Once Sonny had crossed back to stand in front of Will, he held up the Redi-whip and then set it on the bar behind Will's outstretched arm. Will eyed the can and then Sonny with a mixture of craving and wonder.

Sonny leaned in and kissed Will firmly and full of promise. "Put your arms up."

Will lifted his arms without hesitation and Sonny quickly disposed of his shirt. Before he could tell Will to put his hands back on the bar, Will was removing Sonny's sweatshirt and shirt. Will laughed as Sonny put up a mock fight and soon they were breathlessly assaulting each other's mouths.

Sonny finally got a grip on his sanity and Will's hands and stretched them back out to his sides. "Don't move."

Will simply nodded and waited for Sonny's next move.

Sonny grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirted a bit from the can onto his index finger. He held his finger up to Will's mouth and Will greedily took the invitation. While Will sucked on his finger, Sonny laid a line of whipped cream across Will's shoulder. While his finger was still in Will's mouth, he scorched his tongue along with whipped cream and Will's skin.

The sweet taste of the whipped cream, the slight saltiness from Will's sweaty body and the fact that Will was still sucking on his finger had Sonny's vision blurring.

Sonny pulled his finger out of Will's mouth with a popping sound. He then began tracing whipped cream all over Will's chest. Will was his own personal sundae. He covered his nipples and sucked until each were hard and distended.

He slowly lowered to his knees. Will's knuckles were white on the bar in his attempt to follow Sonny's orders and not move, but he was slowly losing that ability. He marveled at Sonny and everything about him. There was no one else in this world that could undo him like this man.

He looked down at Sonny as he felt his pants and boxers clear his thighs. He watched as Sonny covered his arousal with whipped cream. He groaned at the feel of the cold cream and then saw stars when Sonny's mouth took him all the way to the back of his throat.

The flirtations of the afternoon, combined with the sweet torture Sonny had put him through had Will on the brink in minutes. He ripped his hands off the bar and buried them in Sonny's hair, thrusting into his mouth just the way Sonny liked it.

Sonny had one hand on Will's ass and the other coddled his sac, he felt the moment before Will's warning. "I'm cumming." Will's grunt was guttural and Sonny felt his own arousal swell as Will pumped himself to completion inside his mouth.

Before Sonny could do anything else, Will was on his knees in front of him. Pushing Sonny back onto the Pub floor and grappling to get him out of his pants.

When Sonny's erection sprang free, Will surged forward and captured Sonny inside his mouth. Sonny sobbed out and thrust his hips forward. Will stopped after only a second and inched his way up Sonny's thrashing body until he was straddling him.

Without hesitation he used his spit to slick his hole. He raised his hips and gently allowed Sonny to penetrate him. He went slowly to avoid the fierce pain that could accompany sex when not properly stretched, but he was so far gone that all he wanted was Sonny.

Sonny grabbed Will's hips once he was completed seated; he sat up and wrapped his arms around Will's back. Will moaned as Sonny moved and then without any hesitation began to ride.

The Pub filled with cries, moans and harsh words they'd never spoken to each other before. It was raw and visceral and everything they both wanted.

With a final plunge Sonny emptied himself into Will. Will grabbed Sonny's face and bolted their lips together. Even though the battle was over, they continued to kiss with a ferocity that neither could seem to quell.

Sonny laid back taking Will with him. Will rolled over so that Sonny was pinned beneath him and still inside. He gently traced a line from Sonny's ear, across his cheek, over his bottom lip and then down his chin and neck.

Sonny shivered at the soft touch after what they'd just put each other through. Will wanted to say something he could see it in his eyes. Sonny watched and waited as Will seemed to be trying to memorize everything about the moment.

Finally Will's eyes came to rest on his. "I love you." Sonny opened his mouth to return the sentiment but Will placed the finger he'd been using to trace Sonny's face against his lips. "I know I don't always find the right words and I know I make mistakes. I'll probably make more mistakes, but I can promise you something. I'm going to love you forever." Will watched Sonny's brown eyes sparkle and because of that found the courage to say the rest of what was in his heart. "I know I said in the past that I didn't think I'd ever want to get married and at the time that was the truth. But you make me want it. You make me want to have forever. You make me want to make that promise."

Sonny kissed Will's finger and pulled it off his lips. "We will have forever, that's a promise."


End file.
